fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót na Wyspę: Wyspa strachu i nienawiści
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Na Wyspę Odcinek Specjalny Jezioro Wawanakwa Chris, Chef i reszta uczestników płynie ogromnym statkiem. Wszyscy oglądają szczątki wyspy Wawanakwa. Chris: ''(płacze)'' Moja... moja wyspa. Chef: (klepie Chris'a po plecach) Nie przejmuj się.. Znajdziesz sobie drugą. Chris: NIE! JA CHCĘ SWOJĄ WYSPĘ! Zoey: Ale... Scott: Jej już nie ma? Chris: No i? I tak mi ją odbudują! Dzwoni telefon. Chris wyciąga i przykłada go do ucha. Chris: (przez telefon) Jasne.. Super. Chowa telefon. Chris: Jednak nie odbudują... Cameron: To co robimy? Chris: Ja mam wiedzieć?! Anne Maria: Emm.. Chyba jesteś prowadzącym, co? Chris: No i? Chociaż chwila.. Spojrzał na uśmiechniętego Chef'a i również się uśmiechnął. Chris: Mam plan.. Chcecie go poznać? Wszyscy: TAK! Chris: Wspaniale! Odwrócił się i wcisnął czerwony guzik na sterze. Po chwili statek zaczął się niebezpiecznie kołysać, a zawodnicy wpadli do wody. Chris: Oto mój plan! Hahaha! Jo: Ty idioto! To jest ten twój plan!? Dakota: Moje włosy! Chris: Widzicie tamtą wyspę? Wskazał jakąś wyspę przed nimi. Chris: Popłyniecie tam. Anne Maria: Czym? Chris: A jak myślisz, kochana? Cameron: Ale ja nie umiem pływać! Chris: Życie. Radzę się pospieszyć, bo o tej porze rekiny zwykle mają porę kolacji. Ciao! Razem z Chefem śmiejąc się popłynęli na daną wyspę. Anne Maria: Świetnie! Głupie zadanie! Zoey: '''Myślicie, że mówił serio z tymi rekinami? '''Scott: Jasne. A ty oczywiście się nabrałaś. Zaczął płynąć. Cameron: Ratunku! Topię się! Zaczął tonąć. Wszyscy przerażeni tylko patrzyli na to co będzie dalej. Po chwili obok Cameron'a pojawił się Brick, który szybko pojawił się z nim na wodzie. Wszyscy oprócz Scott'a zaczęli klaskać. Scott: Też coś. Brick: (do Cameron'a) Płyniesz ze mną. Sam sobie nie poradzisz. Cameron przytaknął. Po chwili wszyscy płynęli już w stronę wyspy. Zoey: Emm.. A widział ktoś w ogóle Jo? Anne Maria: Nie? Nawet lepiej, że jej tu nie ma. Brick: Jo? Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest... Wyspa Tym czasem Chef oraz Chris dopłynęli do wyspy. Zeskoczyli ze statku. Chris: Chefie... Masz może leżaczek? Chef: Nie? Chris: Świetnie... Jest na statku, przynieś go. Chef: Super.. Kiedy Chef miał właśnie z powrotem wejść na statek, wyskoczyła z niego Jo. Jo: Ehh! Piękny dzień dla frajerów! Chris: Jo?! Ale jak ty.. Ty.. Jo: Myślisz, że jesteś sprytny, co? Kiedy tłumaczyłeś tym frajerom o co chodzi, ja wskoczyłam na wasz statek niezauważona. Jestem genialna, prawda? Chris: Raczej nie. Jo: Grrr! Chris: No, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jesteś pierwsza. Usiadź sobie, albo co tam chcesz i grzecznie poczekaj na resztę. Jo: '''Grzecznie? Nie ma mowy! '''Chris: Jeju, to niegrzecznie. Kumasz? Jo usiadła na piasku, ściągnęła buta i zaczęła z niego wylewać wodę. Jezioro Wawanakwa Wszyscy nadal płynęli w stronę wyspy. Płynęli mniej więcej w takiej kolejności: Brick i Cameron, Lightning, Zoey i Mike, Anne Maria, Scott i Dakota, Staci, B i Sam. '' '''Sam: '''Jejku, nie lubię pływać. '''Scott:' Wcale się nie dziwię, kupo mięsa. Dakota: Nie obrażaj, Scott. Scott: Co? Przecież mówię prawdę. Dakota: Nie ważne. Nagle przed Brick'iem i Cameron'em pojawiły się dwa rekiny. Brick: Spokój! Nie ruszajcie się! Zoey: Co? Czemu? Sam zobaczył rekina. Sam: Yyy! Rekin! Dostał niesamowitego przyspieszenia i wyprzedził wszystkich przeciwników. Na jego nie szczęście popłynęły za nim rekiny. Scott: Grubcio na coś się przydał. Wszyscy powoli, ale bardzo uważnie zaczęli płynąć. Wyspa Chris siedział na leżaczku i popijał drinka. Chris: Wspaniale, Chefie! Bardzo pyszny napój. Co to jest? Chef: Pyszne? Cieszę się. Chef schował do kieszeni środek przeczyszczający. '' '''Jo:' Boże, jak można tak długo płynąć... Chris: Nikt nie jest taki sprytny jak ty. Jo: Taaa. Jasne. Po chwili na horyzoncie pojawił się Sam, który z tempie błyskawicznym pojawił się na brzegu. Rekiny, które płynęły za Sam'em również płynęły bardzo szybko, stąd po chwili znalazły się na jednej z palm. Jo: Wow.. Nie spodziewałam się. Chris: Moje rekinki! Jo spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. Chris: Eh, nie ważne. Sam wstał i otrzepał się z piachu. Sam: '''Jea! Jestem drugi! '''Chris: Brawo, Sam! Po chwili do brzegu dopłynęli Brick oraz Cameron. Cameron: Przeżyłem! Całuje piasek. Brick: 4 miejsce... Jo: Słabo, cieniasie! Chris: Cameron 3, Brick 4. Do brzegu dopłynęli Mike, Anne Maria, Zoey, Scott i Dakota. Mike: Nareszcie... Anne Maria: Mój make-up! Dakota: I mój! Obie zaczęły płakać. Chris: Jaasne? Mike miejsce 5, Anne Maria 6, Zoey 7, Scott 5, a Dakota 9. Do brzegu dopłynęli Staci i Lightning. Staci: Szkoda, że moja prababka nie wymyśliła wody... Lightning: Lightning'a oszukano! Scott: Było nas nie słuchać, idioto. Chris: Nie ważne! 10 Staci, a Lightning 11. Słabo... Lightning obrażony założył ręce. Chris: No i 12 miejsce... Z wody wyłonił się B z rybą na głowie. Sam: O! Rybka! Chris: '''Świetnie, teraz jesteśmy w komplecie. '''Jo: Więc co mamy robić, McLean? Zoey: A może tak odpoczynek, co? Chris: Odpoczniecie na emeryturze. Jęki i stęki. Chris: No chyba, że nie chcecie wygrać miliona.. Trudno. Wszyscy wyprostowali się i zaczęli słuchać Chris'a. Chris: Ehh, wy naiwni. Scott: Do rzeczy. Chris: Na wyspie została ukryta walizka z kasą.. Mike: To wszystko? Chris: '''A czego się spodziewałeś? Aha i niestety wygrana para będzie musiała podzielić się z partnerem. '''Jo: Partnerem? Ja chcę sama! Chris: Sory, życie. Będziecie biec parami tak jak dopłynęliście na wyspę. Czyli: Jo i Sam, Brick z Cameron'em, Mike z Anne Marią, Zoey ze Scott'em, Dakota z Staci, a Lightning z B. Zrozumiano? Jo: Świetnie, dostałam najgorszego partnera w historii partnerów. Scott: Mówisz o sobie? Anne Maria, Dakota i Zoey zaczęły chichotać. Jo spojrzała na nie groźnie. Chris: Aha i jeszcze coś. Po drodze na pewno natkniecie się na wzkazówki. Radzę wam dokładnie je przeczytać. Scott: Super, chodź Zoey, skarbie. Mike zawarczał. Scott: Chris, mamy psa w naszej grupie. Mike złapał Anne Marię za rękę i pobiegł w głąb lasu. Anne Maria: Puszczaj! Po chwili wszyscy byli już w lesie. Las Anne Maria i Mike Mike dalej ciągnął Anne Marię za rękę. '' '''Anne Maria: '''Puść mnie, palańcie! ''Stanęli. Anne Maria spojrzała na swoje poranione nogi. Anne Maria: Świetnie! Mogliśmy dłużej biec przez te krzaki! Mike: '''Nie chciałem Ci nic zrobić... '''Anne Maria: '''Wystarczy, że zrobiłeś Zoey! '''Mike: '''Ale ja przecież nic nie zrobiłem! '''Anne Maria: A Dakota?! Mike: To ty nie wiesz, że to wszystko wymyślił Scott? Anne Maria: Wiem, ale... Że jak?! Mike: A więc nie wiedziałaś... Anne Maria: Scott na pewno niczego nie wymyślił! Grr! Pobiegła dalej. Mike: Ehh.. Pobiegł za nią. Zoey i Scott Scott mimo wszystko starał się poderwać Zoey, ale nic z tego. Scott: No, Zoey. Przecież dobrze wiemy, że mnie chcesz. Zoey: Serio? A ja myślałam, że jesteś z Dakotą. Scott: Z kim... Aaa. No tak. Zoey: '''O, przypomniałeś sobie. '''Scott: '''No, bo ona jest... '''Zoey: A ja z Mike'iem, więc nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Spojrzała na drzewo i dostrzegła związany w rulon papier. Zoey: Scott! Wskazówka! Scott: Hę? Spojrzał na drzewo. Scott: Świetnie, to wchodź na drzewo, lala. Zoey: 'SŁUCHAM?! ''Spojrzała na niego groźnie. '''Scott: Jasne, ale jak dasz mi buzii! Wystawił dziubek w jej stronę. Zoey: Umyj zęby, wtedy pogadamy.. Scott: Eh, moje ciężkie życie. Zaczął wspinać się na drzewo. Jo i Sam Jo starała się jak najszybciej zgubić Sam'a. Jednak ten cały czas pożądał jej śladem. Jo: 'Możesz mnie zostawić w spokoju? '''Sam: '''Czemu? Przecież jesteśmy parą! ''Jo złapała go za koszulkę, a ten opuścił konsolę. '''Jo: Jeszcze raz wypowiesz to 4-literowe słowo, to... Sam: To co? Jo: Nic. Nie biję okularników. Kopnęła jego konsolę, a ta wpadła do bagna. Sam: '''Jesteś wredna, wiesz? '''Jo: Jasne. Inaczej nie wygrałabym poprzedniego sezonu. Zrzuciła go na ziemię i uciekła. Sam: Chwila, ale to przecież Zoey wygrała sezon! Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi. Sam: Eh.. Podszedł do bagna i zaczął wyławiać swoją konsolę. Lightning i B Lightning biegał po całym lesie i szukał wskazówki. B natomiast spokojnie za nim podążał, byle go nie zgubić. Lightning: 'Sh-Boom! Ta wskazówka musi tu gdzieś być! ''B klepnął go po plecach i podał mu wskazówkę. '''Lightning: Emm.. Dzięki! Yoł! Otworzył wskazówkę i zaczął czytać. Lightning: "Uwa-żaj.. cie.. na.. dzi...kość? B wzruszył ramionami. Lightning: Nie umiem czytać! Zrob to za mnie! Podał mu wskazówkę, a B oddał mu ją. Lightning: No to mamy problem... Brick i Cameron W tym czasie Brick wspinał się na drzewo po pierwszą wskazówkę. Cameron: 'Brawo, Brick! Świetnie nam idzie! ''Brick wspiął się na drzewo, ale ktoś go z niego zepchnął. 'Cameron: '''Co się dzieje? ''Wskazówkę złapała Jo. '''Jo: Haha, frajerzy! Zeskoczyła z drzewa. Cameron: 'Jo? Gdzie Sam? '''Jo: '''Zgubiłam go. Nie był mi do niczego potrzebny. A teraz to ja wygram! ''Już miała biec, ale Cameron podstawił jej nogę. Brick zabrał jej wskazówkę. '''Brick: Nie martw się, skarbie. Podzielę się z tobą forsą. Przebiegli po Jo i zaczeli uciekać. Jo: Grr! Dakota i Staci Na ostatnim miejscu były dziewczyny. Dakota nie miała zamiaru nigdzie iść, a Staci nie miała wyboru i została razem z nią. Dakota: I co? To był świetny pomysł z tym odpoczynkiem? Staci: Odpoczynek wymyśliła moja prapra... Dakota: O nic nie pytałam.. Staci: Ehh, chyba przesadzam ze swoimi opowieściami. Dakota: Wiesz, że odkryłaś Amerykę? Jej, poznałam sławną osobę! Łi! Staci: Nienawidzę siebie. Dakota: Nie smutaj! Wszystko się ułoży! Ja Cię wszystkiego nauczę! Staci: Serio? Będziesz taka miła? Dakota: Jasne. Ale najpierw... Staci: Co? Dakota: Mały make-upik? Staci: No nie wiem... Dakota: Och, przestań. To jak? Staci: No skoro chcesz... Dakota: Łłiii! Ucieszyła się i zabrała się do pracy. Brick i Cameron Brick i Cameron oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość i zaczęli czytać. Brick: "Uważajcie na dzikie rośliny i milion, który macie przed nosem. Kierujcie się na południowy-wschód." Hmm.. Cameron: Skoro tam mamy północ... To za nami jest południe.. Teraz tylko... Brick:'' (spojrzał w lewo) To chyba tam. '''Cameron: '''Skąd wiesz? '''Brick:' Bo pisze tam: "Milion już blisko." Cameron: No to chodźmy! Brick schował wskazówkę do kieszeni i pobiegli w wyznaczone miejsce. Zoey i Scott Scott zeskoczył z drzewa i podał Zoey wskazówkę. Zoey: Hmm.. Spojrzała na słodko uśmiechającego się Scott'a. Zoey: Coś Ci jest? Scott: A buzi? Uderzyła go w czoło. Zoey: OSZALAŁEŚ?! Otworzyła wskazówkę. Scott: Dzięki, nie musiałaś. Zoey: "Uważajcie na dzikie rośliny i milion, który macie przed nosem. Kierujcie się na południowy-wschód." To gdzie jest...Scott?! Scott właśnie szedł już w stronę znaku: "Milion już blisko". Zoey: No brawo. Scott: Chodź już! Nie chcę przegrać przez taką frajerkę! Zoey: Grrr! Ta frajerka pokonała Cię w finale! Scott: Fart... Zoey: Grr! Podbiegła do Scott'a i razem poszli dalej. Jo Jo właśnie szpiegowała Zoey i Scott'a. Jo: Hmm.. Dzięki, frajerzy. Po drodze potknęła się o konar drzewa. Jo: Grr! Mam już tego dosyć! Zaczęła biec, ale ostrożnie, żeby Scott oraz Zoey jej nie zobaczyli. Anne Maria i Mike Anne Maria dalej uciekała przed Mike'iem. Ten starał się ją dogonić, ale bez skutku. Mike: Poczekaj chwilę! Anne Maria: Nie mam zamiaru! Mike dobiegł do niej i złapał ją za rękę. Mike: Chcesz wygrać tę kasę? Anne Maria: 'Z tobą? Nigdy! I puść mnie! ''Mike puścił ją. '''Mike: Kiedy ty coś wreszcie zrozumiesz? Anne Maria: Ja nic nie muszę rozumieć! Uderzyła go w twarz i pobiegła. Mike: 'O co jej chodzi? ''Zauważył znak: "Milion już blisko" do którego właśnie dobiegała Anne Maria. 'Mike: '''Hmmm... ''Pobiegł. Lightning i B ''Lightning'owi w końcu udało się przeczytać wskazówkę. '' '''Lightning: Sh-Boom! Emm.. A co to jest ten południowy-wschód? B: (facepalm) Lightning: 'Więc? ''B poszedł w kierunku południowo-wschodnim. '''Lightning: Hmm.. A to nie jest przypadkiem wschodni-zachód? B odwrócił się i wyciągnął kciuk w górę. Lightning: Dobra.. Nie poganiaj Lightning'a! Poszedł za B. Dakota i Staci W czasie kiedy drużyny próbowały zdobyć milion dolców, Dakota oraz Staci zrobiły sobie maseczki i opalały się przy bezchmurnym niebie bez słońca. Dakota: Świetnie! Staci: A może poszukamy tego miliona? Dakota: Po co? On sam do nas przyjdzie! Staci: Że co? Dakota: Scott zawsze tak mówi, a potem wszystko czego pragnie, znajduje się! Staci: To może pomożemy naszemu szczęściu? Dakota: '''Niee! Za chwilę się tutaj pojawi! '''Staci: Obyś miała rację... Dakota: Ale wiesz czego mi brakuje? Staci: Taak? Dakota: 'Boskich chłopców! ''Po chwili z drzewa niedaleko dziewczyn spadł Sam. '''Sam: '''Mój kręgosłup.. Ał. '''Dakota: Jej! Spełniło się! Staci: To przecież Sam! Dakota: No, ale przecież to chłopak! Staci: Jasne, ty zajmij się nim, a ja poczekam na tego drugiego.. Dakota: Dzięki! Sam: Dziewczyny? Co wy tutaj robicie? Dakota: Opalamy się! Łłii! Sam: Nie szukacie miliona? Dakota: '''Przecież sam się znajdzie! '''Sam: Alee... Staci: Lepiej nie pytaj.. Dakota: Poczekasz tutaj na niego z nami? Sam: 'No skoro chcecie... '''Dakota: 'Łłii! Polana Brick i Cameron Jako pierwsi dotarli tutaj właśnie oni. '''Cameron: To co teraz? Brick: '''Hmm.. '''Cameron: Spójrz! Brick spojrzał na ogromną, zmutowaną roślinkę, która właśnie pożerała jednego ze stażystów. Na jej ogonie(?) wisiała walizka z milionem dolców. Brick: Yyy... Cameron: Może ty to zrobisz? Brick: Co mam zrobić? Cameron: Zabrać mój milion! Brick: Twój?! Cameron: To znaczy.. Nasz. Hehe. Brick: Skoro to ma być nasz milion to też musisz coś zrobić! Razem stanęli oko w oko z roślinką. Zoey, Scott, Jo, Anne Maria, Mike, Lightning i B Cała siódemka spotkała się po drodze. Jo: Grrr! Nie wierzę, że muszę iść z wami! Zoey: '''Wcale nie musisz. '''Jo: Właśnie, że muszę! Scott: No to w takim razie my idziemy bez Ciebie. Cała szóstka przyspieszyła, a Jo została sama. Jo: Świetnie! Poradzę sobie bez was! Zamiast iść za nimi poszła całkiem inną drogą. Brick i Cameron W tym czasie Brick oraz Cameron myśleli co zrobić, żeby odebrać milion roślince. Brick: '''Hmm.. Pomysły? '''Cameron: '''Może poczekamy na resztę? '''Brick: Mówisz poważnie? Cameron: No przecież się z nami podzielą! Brick: Jaaasne... Podniósł Cameron'a i zaczął nim wymachiwać dookoła. Cameron: Co robisz?! Brick: Zaufaj mi! Złapał go i zaczął biec w stronę roślinki. Ta westchnęła i.... Zoey, Anne Maria, Mike Zoey starała się porozmawiać z Mike'iem. Niestety ciągle przerywała jej Anne Maria. Zoey: (Do Anne Marii) Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? Anne Maria: Jasne? Zoey: Możesz przestać mi przerywać!? Anne Maria: Przecież ja nic nie robię! Zoey: Chcę porozmawiać ze swoim chłopakiem! Mike: Dziewczyny! Spokojnie! Anne Maria: Skoro nie pamiętasz jego zdrad to wszystko jest okej. Zoey: Jakich zdrad!? Mike: 'DZIEWCZYNY! ''Spojrzały na niego. '''Mike: Zgubiliśmy się... Lightning, B i Scott Chłopcy stali właśnie oko w oko ze zmutowaną rośliną. Cameron i Brick wisieli na drzewie związani w pajęcze sieci. Cameron: Brawo, Brick.. Brick: Nie ma za co! Tym czasem Lightning próbował odebrać milion. Kiedy złapał już walizkę, roślinka spotrzegła go. Lightning: Hehe, miła roślinka.. Lightning nie chce Ci zrobić krzywdy. Zmutowana roślina złapała go, oplotła go siecią i rzuciła w Brick'a i Cameron'a. Cameron: Booli... Scott: Frajerzy.. Roślina spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Scott: B?! B jednak nigdzie nie było. Scott: Cholera... Scott zaczął krzyczeć na całą wyspę. Jo W tym czasie, Jo dalej szukała drogi do miliona. Jo: 'To był jednak zły pomysł... ''Po chwili pojawiła się przed nią karteczka. Podniosła ją. '''Jo: "Milion już blisko, ale najpierw musisz odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół". Że niby kogo? Też mi coś... Poszła szukać dalej. Zoey, Mike i Anne Maria Oczywiście, dalej błądzili. Anne Maria: '''Brawo, Mike! '''Zoey: '''Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na Mike'a! '''Mike: Jasne, to moja wina... Anne Maria: Widzisz? Przyznał się! Zoey: On się wcale nie przyznał! Mike: PRZESTAŃCIE JUŻ! Zoey: '''Mike, ale... '''Mike: Chodźcie za mną! Nagle krzaki przed nimi zaczęły się poruszać. Anne Maria: Co.. co... Zoey i Anne Maria przytuliły się do Mike'a. Mike: Eeee? Z krzaków wyłoniła się Jo. Kiedy zobaczyła całą trójkę wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Anne Maria i Zoey szybko odskoczyły. Jo: No, no. Widzę, że ktoś tu ma wzięcie. Mike: Daruj sobie. Jo: Wiem gdzie musimy iść. Ale nie ma ociągania się! Anne Maria: To w drogę! I cała czwórka zaczęła iść dosyć szybkim tempem. U reszty Wszyscy (z wyjątkiem B) byli już związani i wisieli na drzewie. Roślinka trzymała w swoich łapskach nóż i widelec, aż tu nagle... Jo: To chyba tutaj! Na polanie pojawili się Jo, Mike, Anne Maria i Zoey. Jo: To chyba... Spotrzegła zmutowaną roślinkę. Jo: 'Nie tutaj... ''Mike spotrzegł walizkę. 'Mike: '''To chyba jednak tutaj! ''Anne Maria spojrzała na roślinkę. '''Anne Maria: Jej, ktoś tu chyba nigdy nie używał żadnych kremów do twarzy. Roślina złapała Anne Marię, związała i powiesiła na drzewie. Mike: Jakiś plan? Zoey: 'Nie wie... Aaa! ''Roślinka złapała i ją. '''Zoey: Mike! Zrób coś! Mike: Ja? Co? A tak! Zmienił się w Swietlanę. Swietlana: Swietlana do usług! Mimo wszystko roślina złapała i jego. '' '''Jo:' Świetnie zostałam już tylko ja... Po chwili i ona była już związana. Scott: Brawo, Jo.. Roślinka uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Złapała Brick'a i oblizała go. Brick: 'Fuuuuj. ''Nagle ktoś zagwizdał. Było to B, który stał na drzewie z jakąś siecią. '''Zoey: '''B! '''Jo: Uwlonij nas, idioto! B pokaząa kciuk w górę i rzucił siecią w zmutowaną roślinę zanim ta zdążyła wykonać jakiś ruch. B wszystkich uwlonił. Zoey: Dziękujemy! Mike: Świetnie, stary! B pokazał kciuk w górę. Scott natomiast zabrał walizkę i zaczął uciekać. Scott: Narka, frajerzy! Jo: 'On ucieka z moim milionem! Łapać go! ''Wszyscy zaczęli biec za Scott'em. Las Scott dalej uciekał przed resztą. '''Jo: '''Oddawaj tę kasę, złodzieju! '''Scott: Nikt mnie już nie pokona! Nie zauważył jednak trampoliny, która była przed nim. Trampolina wystrzeliła go wysoko w górę. Jo: 'Uwaga! ''Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i po chwili dołączyli do Scott'a. Kiedy byli wysoko w chmurach, któś złapał ich w sieć i lecieli teraz w stronę jeziora. Sam, Staci i Dakota Dakota właśnie malowała Sam'a. Staci cały czas się śmiała przez co Sam przeszkadzał Dakocie. '''Sam: Przestań już! Dakota: Ale jeszcze tylko usta, no! Sam: Zostaw moje usta w spokoju! Dakota: Chwila... Sam: CO? Dakota: Gdzie zgubiłeś swoje piersi? Sam: Facepalm Staci: '''Muszę to komentować? '''Sam: '''Ani mi się waż! '''Dakota: Skończone! Łłii! Sam: Lusterko! Szybko! Dakota już miała podać Sam'owi lusterko, kiedy całą trójkę porwała tajemnicza osoba. Plaża Chef, bo to on był tą tajemniczą osobą, wrzucił wielki, czarny worek do ogromnej kuli. Chris: A gdzie reszta? Chef wzruszył ramionami. Chris: Wspaniale... Po chwili do kuli wpadła cała reszta zawodników. Chris: Hahaha! Witam, moje kochane robaczki! Jo: Chris! ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ! Zoey: Zawsze mogło być gorzej.. Chris: Jasne, że mogło! A wasza trzynastka to totalna żenada! Dakota: Dzięki, Chris! Hihi! Staci: 'Moglibyście nas uwolnić z tego worka!? ''Po chwili Staci, Sam i Dakota byli uwlonieni. '''Jo: Więc o co tym razem chodzi, McLean? Chris: '''Producenci stwierdzili, że nie nadajecie się do drugiego sezonu. '''Wszyscy: '''JAK TO!? '''Chris: Oglądalność nam spada. Jo: Serio myślisz, że to nasza wina?! Chris: A czyja? Hehe. Jo: Grrr! Zoey: Więc nie będzie drugiego sezonu? Chris: Będzie. Scott: Całe szczęście... Chris: Ale to nie wy będziecie zawodnikami! Haha! Jo: CO? JAK TO?! Chris: '''Tak to. Ale żeby wasze odejście nie było takie nijakie... Pozwolę sobie was wystrzelić! '''Wszyscy: NIE! Scott: Ale przynajmniej mam swoją walizkę! Jo: Nie jest twoja, lalusiu! Zabrała mu walizkę, otworzyła i... '' '''Jo:' Ona jest pusta! Scott: Możesz ją sobie wziąć. :P Chris: A tak.. Zapomniałem tam dać moich milioników... Jo: TY! Chris: Też miło mi było was poznać! Wystrzelił ich. Słychać było tylko krzyki oraz słowa: "Zabiję Cię, Chris!". Chris: O wiele lepiej! Kto wystąpi w kolejnym sezonie? Jacy będą nowi zawodnicy? Jaką sezon będzie miał tematykę? Oglądajcie 2 sezon Toootalnej.. PORAŻKI! Podobał Ci się specjalny odcinek? :D Bardzo! <3 Tak! :D Może być. ;> NIE! ;<